Simplify the following expression: ${-14-(-3r-5)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -14 {-1(}\gray{-3r-5}{)} $ $ -14 + {3r+5} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 3r {-14 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 3r {-9}$ The simplified expression is $3r-9$